


When Brother Comes Calling

by G33kinthepink



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: This was a quick little one-shot I did with the prompt "What if in Thor (the original movie), Loki came and rescued Thor instead of turning to hate and angst." Could he figure out some way to get Thor back home? A Loophole perhaps? Of course in my world fluff and smut ensues.m/m slash.As always, I own nothing.





	When Brother Comes Calling

  Thor felt the light of day pressing on his eyelids and could fight it no more. He was awake. Had been awake for an hour now, yet not wanting to stir for fear of waking the one who slept against him. His large callused hands still resting comfortably against the trim, pale side.

  Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed upon him. His brother, his love. His head of messy sable hair still weighing upon the muscle of his shoulder and chest, one of those elegant long legs of his, draped across thigh. He fit so perfectly against the larger man's side, it was almost as though he were made to fit there.

  Loki had come to him while he was being held by SHIELD. He had fallen his knees before him. Such a wide look in his eyes. Lost and fragile. It was as though his whole world had been ripped from him and Thor would soon find that it had. He had confessed everything , kneeling there before him. To letting the Jotuns in to spoil his coronation. Though admitting that he didn't think either Thor would take it this far, nor that their father would banish him. Stating vehemently how he wished he could take it back.

  But this alone was not what caused such loss. With head bowed he spilled the truth about what he'd discovered on Jottenheim. How he'd confronted the All father after and he had admitted that Loki was not of his loins. Thor listened in stunned disbelief, watching his once proud brother, reduced to such torment at being told his entire life had been a lie. That he was nothing but a monster.

  Thor had seen the tears fall to spatter the floor before his feet. His brother covering his face as great sobs wracked his body. He begged Thor, pleaded with him desperately to kill him and end his torment.

  But Thor couldn't do that. His heart ached for his brother fiercely and he dropped to his knees before him. Tilting his head up to meet those familiar green orbs with lashes still shimmering in tears. What his brother saw as damnation, Thor saw opportunity.

  His father may have cursed them both, but in doing so, opened a door yet unrealized to them. A door only closed due to relation.

  Thor embraced his brother tight, kissing his forehead tenderly. Had this been a few days ago, he likely would have thought his brother to be playing a trick. Likely would have been too proud himself to hear such words. But his heart and eyes were open now. He could see just how fragile his brother was in this moment and felt the protectiveness surge in him like a great beast.

  His soft lips moved to his brother's cheeks, tasting the saltines of the tears still there. He felt his slight body trembling under his fingers, all the while those emeralds watching him questioningly.

  It was hesitant at first, just a light graze of the lips. Giving his brother ample opportunity to pull away. But he hadn't. With a stuttering gasp Loki had opened and pressed forth. Meeting his lips desperately as his hands bunched into the front of Thor's shirt. As though holding him in this kiss was the only lifeline he had.

  Loki was quite adept in camouflage and shape shifting. Using his magic to hide them both as they escaped together. Finding Jane and Dr Selvig once outside where they'd been plotting a rescue themselves. They drove them back to Darcy's apartment, Loki resting his head on Thor's shoulder the entire ride while Thor held him close by the waist. Neither wanting to let the other go.

  Brief introductions were made and Thor assured them that they would find their own abode. But his new Midgard friends had assured them it was no rush. Jane seemed a bit short, and Thor knew it had everything to do with his brother's more than platonic attachment to him. And though he recognized her attraction to him, he and his brother had a love that had simmered for centuries, unspoken and never acted upon, until now.

  They were placed in the room with the bed while the rest returned to field work. Leaving the two Asgardians to figure the rest out on their own. Which is what they'd done. Losing no time to shedding clothes and devouring mouths. Their bodies responding to each other's touches with more excitement and yearning than he'd ever felt for another.

  Loki had come to him when no one else had. He'd no doubt that his brother would have done so, even without the the shattering news of his adoption. But it took both of them having the rug ripped from their once royal feet to see what had been right before them this whole time.

  Thor decided that he could deny the sunlight no longer and caressed his love's side gently, causing Loki to groan a bit in protest, turning to bury his face in larger man's chest. Bringing a soft smile to the Asgardian's lips and his heart to swell fondly for his brother. "The sun has risen, brother." He announced a quietly as a distant thunder.

  "You shouldn't call me that," Loki grumbled with a sigh. Sitting up and rubbing his face with those long pale hands. Thor caught one and delicately brought it's knuckles to his lips for a kiss.

  "What would you have me call you then," he asked gently, watching his lover's face closely, afraid that perhaps he'd change his mind about his feelings with the starkness the dawn brought.

  "Do you love me, Thor," Loki asked, his green eyes falling on him in a guarded gaze.

  "I do, Loki," Thor stated, sitting up to cradle his love's neck in one hand as he pressed their lips together. "I have always loved you."

  Loki's gaze softened as though that was the answer he'd been hoping for and they pressed their heads together companionably. Just sitting there, drinking in each other's closeness.

  "As have I," the leaner man whispered. "More than you could know. "

  "We have all the time in the universe to make up for that lost time now... Love" Thor replied, testing the new title out on tongue and awaiting his love's reaction.

  "It'll do," Loki stated, giving Thor another brief kiss before getting up to shower, Thor following close behind.

  They reinforced their love in the shower as the hot water coursed over them. Their cries of passion echoing in the tiled room. Followed up by dozens of soft kisses as they dressed afterwards. Loki seemed so different now, it no longer felt as though there were walls up between them. Constantly guarded barriers to hide his love's feelings and thoughts. All that had been torn down in an instant by his ancestral realization.

  But Thor found he enjoyed this Loki. It was much the same as it had been growing up. Before the weight of chasing the crown had worn them both down. Though his father had been correct, they were both born to rule, just not the same realm. Well, all that was a moot point now as Thor would never again leave his lover's side and he'd no doubt that Loki was feeling the same devotion. Their hands constantly on the other as they went to the diner downstairs.

  "Have a good shower," Darcey asked pointedly raising her eyebrows.

  "Darcy," Jane snapped from where she was in the kitchen preparing eggs and bacon. "Sorry, it's sort of a small apartment."

  "Apologies," Thor said, though he caught his love's devilish smirk as he sat beside him. "We shall be more aware of our voices in the future."

  "It's okay, really," Jane amended, bringing the two men heaping plates of food. "I just didn't think you two... Well..."

  "Yeah, aren't you two like brothers or something?" Darcey asked getting to the point.

  "Were," Loki said grimly as he picked at his food, looking at it a bit forlornly.

  "We have recently been made aware that Loki was adopted," Thor filled in, kissing his loves head tenderly. "Eat love, you need your strength." He urged softly.

  "Bummer," Darcy replied. "Nice loop hole though. And it's not like you could tell at all."

  "Sarcasm," Loki remarked with a thin smile as he tried the eggs. "I like her."

  "Well, I like you too," Darcy said looking at Loki a bit hungrily as she took a pointed bite of bacon. "If you two are ever up for a threesome."

  "Darcy!" Jane practically screamed.

  Loki playfully nudged Thor and the large Asgardian chuckled at the girl's cheekiness. "I am afraid that I will not be sharing my love with anyone anytime soon. "

  "Or ever," Thor filled in, causing Loki to award his love a kiss for his possessiveness.

  "Well, can't blame a girl for trying," Darcy replied with a shrug. "So are you two going back home now? I thought you were banished."

  "I am," Thor replied heavily.

  "Though you're not," Darcy continued shrewdly, as she looked at Loki. "Maybe you two could like do that whole get married for green card thing."

  "I highly doubt Asgard has green cards," Jane sighed, rolling her eyes as she finally joined the rest at the table for breakfast.

  "I am afraid that I'm not following," Thor asked, looking at the two women curiously. If they had an idea, any idea that may get them home again, then he was open to it.

  "Well, here on Earth." Darcy began.

  "Midgard," Loki corrected stabbing his eggs with his fork.

  "Whatever," Darcy continued undaunted. "If somebody wants into our part of Midgard," she said exaggerating the word. "They have to apply for citizenship, to be approved and all that jazz. However, if they marry somebody who's already here, then it's like a free pass. They're in. "

  Thor and Loki had both stopped and were looking at the short woman thoughtfully.

  "It could work," Thor said mulling it over.

  "Or the All father could just banish me as well and start over by stealing two new sons," Loki replied snidely, earning a frown from Thor. He knew it would take a long time to repair that relationship between his brother and his father. But it still hurt him to hear Loki speak so full of hate.

  "Loki," Thor warned lowely. "He didn't steal you. You would have died otherwise."

  "And just think of all the trouble that would have saved," Loki retorted. Hearing his love speak of such caused a deep ache on the larger man's chest and he hugged him a little tighter to him.

  "Or caused as I would never have found my one true love," Thor countered smiling as Loki dropped his head, but not before catching the rose tint his words brought to his cheeks. Loki still had a lot of pent up anger and self hate. It would take a while for Thor to convince him that he was truly loved. "Father has a reason for everything he does. We just have yet to discover this one."

  "Awww that's so sweet," Darcy remarked smiling at the two."Hey, wouldn't it be crazy if the whole reason was too eventually marry you two. Like that whole prearranged marriage thing they do in India where one parent sells off their daughter to eventually get married to another family for a goat or something."

  Loki's fork audibly fell to the plate as he gaped at the woman. Thor himself felt his heart stop. He looked at his love and met his wide gaze.

  "Could it be? " Thor asked thoughtfully as he mused outloud.

   "It certainly seems plausible," Loki returned. "It's the only answer actually that makes sense... Except.."

  "Except what? "Jane askeds wondering if her morning get any weirder.

  "Why would he not tell me sooner what I was," Loki stated with a sigh. "Or that we were betrothed."

  "He did say that we were both born to rule," Thor said nodding his head decisively. "Perhaps he was just waiting until we were ready. A little older perhaps."

  "Perhaps," Loki conceited. "Or perhaps he changed his mind and didn't want his golden son marrying a monster."

  "You're no monster," Thor admonished, giving his love another squeeze and kissing his temple. "You're Loki and you're my love and the decision is mine too make. We are going to be wed."

  "Oh yay, I love weddings," Darcy said clapping excitedly.

  Suddenly there was a banging on the glass door and they all looked up to see the warriors three looking very pleased with themselves that they'd located Thor and his brother. Loki groaned and covered his face with his hands. Thor awarding him a kiss to the head in reassurance as he got up to let them in.

  "Friends, you are just in time," Thor announced merrily. "I am getting married!"  
  
***********************************************************************


End file.
